Everybody wants to rule the world
by salaisnotonfire
Summary: "Puesto que los países Aliados han tomado la decisión de disolver Prussia cómo unidad administrativa del estado alemán, este pasará a encargarse directamente de las directrices del país y el comando de la armada. Desde ahora, los territorios conformados pasarán a ser parte de los países que citaremos más abajo. Y por la presente, declaro oficialmente disuelto el estado de Prussia"


**Hetalia no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama y yo soy una simple mortal. Podría mentir y decir que escribí esto con motivo del 3 de Octubre, pero la verdad es que fue gracias a tumblr y al tráiler del Assasins Creed Unity que encontré esta canción.**

** N****o me puedo creer que exista algo con lo que puedo sentir identificados a todos y cada uno de los personajes de Hetalia, pero principalmente a mis dos queridísimos alemanes. Porque si, son mi OTP, pero en este fic quise centrarme únicamente en su relación cómo hermanos. Tampoco es un AU. Simplemente, es diferente. **

**Espero de verdad que disfrutéis de estos ramalazos de inspiración que me entran de vez en cuándo, porque es el fruto de uno de ellos. **

* * *

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

NO! -gritó Prussia arrojando un montón de papeles al suelo- NO! -repitió haciendo que un montón de instrumentos de medida, cartografías y vasos de cristal cayeran al suelo con un estruendo, destrozados. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza gritando de frustración hasta que se quedó sin aire. Trató de pensar en algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera hacer para evitar su destino. Pero por más que se estrujaba la cabeza no conseguía encontrarle solución.

-Tiene que... tiene que haber una forma de impedir esto.. - gruñó apretando los puños- no puedo dejarle solo..

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su momentáneo ensimismamiento. Ludwig abrió la puerta con cuidado, una expresión de desconcierto cruzó su rostro al ver el desastre que su hermano mayor había provocado. Había libros por todas partes, la estantería se encontraba torcida de lado casi vacía, y no quedaba ni una silla en pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? He oído que te has ido de la sala de reuniones antes de que acabaran la sesión -dijo cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él. El albino respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules interrogantes de su hermano, el mismo color azul mar que cuándo era niño.

Aunque las facciones de la cara le habían cambiado y los años le habían transformado en un hombre, un soldado completamente formado, esa expresión de inocencia parecía no desaparecer nunca. No importaba cuánta sangre hubiera visto, a cuanta gente hubiera matado ni las atrocidades que la guerra le había hecho presenciar, el color azul profundo de sus ojos no dejó nunca de emitir el brillo inteligente característico de Ludwig.

\- Así que no te lo han dicho.. Malditos bastardos, todavía siguen ocultándote cosas hasta cuándo se trata de algo cómo esto- había tratado de contenerse, pero eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Como territorio estaba obligado a obedecer, a seguir las órdenes sin cuestionarlas por el bien de la nación y el pueblo alemán. Pero eso ya había acabado.

\- ¿Me vas a decir de qué va la cosa o piensas que me creo el cuento de siempre? -Ludwig sabía que llevaban un tiempo en malos términos con la administración, la guerra se había acabado y nadie sabía con exactitud cuánto duraría esa paz, así que trataban de hacer las reformas lo más rápido posible.

\- Pasa lo que me temía desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Los aliados han decidido quitarme de en medio definitivamente. Alemania seguirá funcionando cómo nación independiente, sin Prussia.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? Gilbert, por favor explícate. -dijo el rubio aguantando la respiración. Pero toda esperanza de estar equivocado se esfumó cuándo vio la expresión derrotada en los ojos rubíes de su hermano.

-El estado de Prussia va a dejar de existir.

No, no, no. No llores, no puedes llorar delante de tu propio hermano pequeño. Tu eres el mayor, debes darle ejemplo. Pero no podía quedarse allí plantado sin hacer nada. No podía permitirse otro momento de debilidad. Y por encima de todo, no podía dejarle.

Fue Ludwig quien se arrodilló junto a él, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa de Gilbert cómo si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. No podía creerlo, simplemente su cabeza no aceptaba la idea de tener que vivir sin él.

\- Tiene que haber un error, no pueden disolverte así cómo asi, no puedes irte.. -el rubio sollozaba en brazos de su hermano mayor, incapaz de creer en una vida sin él.

Escucha, Ludwig.. - Gilbert levantó el mentón del rubio y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- Tu puedes ser la nación más poderosa del mundo. Te he visto un millón de veces tomando las decisiones acertadas aunque se opusieran a lo que los secretarios del consejo te aconsejaban. Te he visto luchando en el campo de batalla con todos los demás. He visto cómo te las arreglas en situaciones extremas, que eres capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría y de llevar tus planes hasta el final. Yo ya no voy a estar ahí para ayudarte, así que asegúrate de tomar las mejores decisiones para el pueblo.

\- ¡Pero eso era porque estaba contigo, porque te tenía a ti! -Ludwig gritó desesperado- ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti, no soy el mismo, te necesito!

-En todos mis años de experiencia no he visto mejor estratega que yo mismo a parte de ti. Llevarás a Alemana a la gloria que se merece. Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

**/**

"Puesto que los países Aliados han tomado la decisión de disolver Prussia cómo unidad administrativa del estado alemán, este pasará a encargarse directamente de las directrices del país y el comando de la armada Alemana. Desde ahora, los territorios conformados pasarán a ser parte de los países que citaremos más abajo. Y por la presente, declaro oficialmente disuelto el estado de Prussia."

-Al final no pude hacer nada.. -murmuró Gilbert mientras salía de la sala de audiencias- soy el peor hermano del mundo.

\- No lo eres -dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Ludwig, que permanecía de pie detrás de él. Un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz, y tenía el labio partido, pero sonreía.

\- ¿Te has metido en problemas? -el rubio asintió y se acercó para caminar a su lado. De los dos, siempre había sido el modelo de conducta que nunca buscaba pelea.

\- Se que no he podido hacer nada ya que la decisión estaba tomada.. Pero eso no quita que tuviera unas ganas terribles de partirle la cara al canciller. -Gilbert sonrió, su hermanito se había convertido en todo un rebelde. Una pena que él no estuviera más para verlo.

\- Ludwig.. -dijo con voz cansada. Cada vez se sentía menos corpóreo, cómo si flotara y todo lo que viviera fuera un sueño, retazos de una película que se volvían borrosos a una velocidad alarmante.-¿por qué no vamos bajo aquel árbol?

El rubio asintió. Se tumbaron los dos en la hierba, con las cabezas juntas y las manos entrelazadas. El atardecer se extendía cubriendo el cielo con tonos anaranjados, rosas y violetas. Soplaba una suave brisa cálida, propia de principios de verano. Era un buen lugar para descansar por fin.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuándo te caiste del olmo? Te pusiste a llorar en cuanto viste la sangre de tu rodilla-comentó el albino. Ciertamente, aquel viejo árbol había sido testigo de la infancia de los dos hermanos.

\- Para empezar, estaba asustado y tenía siete años. Luego fuimos a jugar a los caballeros y te gané tres veces seguidas.

\- En realidad te dejé ganar West -murmuró Gilbert recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Ludwig. Este apretó su mano más fuerte, alarmado por el tono translúcido que el albino presentaba.

\- Estás seguro de que no quieres qué.. -Gilbert le hizo callar con un dedo en sus labios y suspiró.

\- Tan sólo quédate conmigo. Cierra los ojos.

\- Está bien.. -respondió Ludwig, y cerró los ojos obedeciendo a la petición de su hermano mayor. El tiempo parecía detenerse, incluso el sonido de la hierba moviéndose por la brisa parecía debilitarse poco a poco.

\- Bruderlein..

\- ¿Ja?

\- Haz que me sienta orgulloso. Ich liebe dich.

\- Ich liebe dich auch -respondió Ludwig con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos se durmieron así, abrazados a la sombra del viejo olmo. Y cuándo despertó, Gilbert ya no estaba.


End file.
